


Rain

by Albenkind



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albenkind/pseuds/Albenkind





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainbowAra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowAra/gifts).



Merry Christmas, I was your Secret Santa rainbowara !   
Here’s some Blackwatch-era McGenji with some mild hurt/comfort, I hope you’ll like it!

\---

Working with Genji was not easy. 

When he came to Blackwatch Jesse had some sleepless nights because of the Cyborg’s screams and cries and his rampages due to his flashbacks and nightmares. He’d been tired during missions and Genji never listened. He went into the enemy lines and sliced through human and omnic enemies alike. He was reckless and dangerous an silent. More often than not, Jesse had to carry him out after his cybernetic legs were too damaged to hold him up. 

Moira was always furious with him and the only one who’d been able to talk some sense into Genji was Angela who visited them from time to time to aid Moira in repairing Genji’s body each time they returned from a mission. Jesse was always afraid that one day he wouldn’t be able to get him out alive anymore. 

Being Genji’s boyfriend was not easy either. 

He could still remember the day Genji first came to him in a hurry. He’d came up to him with a strange mixture of nervousness and confidence. His movements had been firm but he still felt those trembling hands on his body as their lips pressed together for the first time. But Genji always touched him and never let Jesse touch him in return. It was frustrating. 

Jesse wanted to cherish him, show him that he was beautiful and do everything in his power to make him happy. But there were limits and Genji always pushed him back. Always denied affection and always looked away when he called him beautiful. But Jesse had made a promise to himself to never stop trying for as long as he could. 

Whenever he did get to touch him, it was innocent. Small gestures of his hands, his fingertips caressing his cheek or those strong but slender shoulders. They held hands behind closed doors and shared soft caresses, combed through each others hair and leaned their heads together, curled up in a pile of limbs after missions. Jesse was never allowed to touch him more than that. He didn’t know what lay beneath this armour, even if he wanted to know it. But he didn’t push Genji. He’d never push him beyond what he could endure. 

Jesse was patient. He’d wait for as long as it took. If Genji wanted it, they’d walk this road together. Jesse would gladly hold his hand and guide him, pull him along if he couldn’t go any further. 

And he knew that Genji was already letting him help more than others. Jesse could calm him down after nightmares. He was the one to bring him back after flashbacks and he was the only one who had seen him cry. If he told the others, Genji would probably kill him. But he won’t tell anyone. Jesse knew it was egoistic but he loved that Genji only trusted him with this. 

He loved their little secrets and the way Genji looked at him, only him and he cherished the way Genji’s cheeks turned red whenever Jesse winked at him during their meetings. Genji never blushed. He was always serious and aloof. 

But when he caught him unprepared… these were the moments when Jesse caught a glimpse of who Genji probably used to be. He was intelligent and amazing. Talented. He had so much love to give and he wanted to be loved just as much in return. 

“Jesse. Are you paying attention?“

The voice caught him off guard. Jesse looked up and met with synthetic red eyes that looked as tired as always. Genji always looked tired and Jesse wanted to take all of that away from him. 

„Sure am.“ He replied and followed Genji’s eyes who now looked up at the sky. Genji was right, it looked like it would start to rain soon.

They had been out on a mission to scout an area where members of Talon had been seen. It was nothing too important but Blackwatch feared there might be a good amount of weaponry involved that they snatched from one of their transport trains a few days ago. So right now they were sitting on a roof of an abandoned building, looking down at an abandoned mall. They had been here for quite some time though Jesse wasn’t sure how much time had passed exactly. He didn’t care though. If they had to go back or anything important was happening, they’d get a call from Gabriel anyway. 

There was the faint scent of rain in the air already. The fresh spring air still carried winter with it and Jesse felt a chilly shiver crawling up his spine even through his coat. He looked to the side, eyeing Genji. He could see that he was cold as well, noticing the goosebumps on his human arm, but he didn’t move or shiver or complain. Jesse hated the cold and Genji had mentioned something similar once in the past. And what Jesse also knew was that Genji hated rain. He never liked it but ever since he got this boy he hated it even more. He feared his body might stop working if water got in between the joints and metal parts. Moira had time and time again told him that this wouldn’t happen, but Genji was afraid anyway.

He didn’t like how much colder the metal got when it was raining. The slick feeling and how it didn’t dry like it did on his human body. It also soaked the fabric on the lower half of his face that protected the sensitive and injured skin from the metal faceplate, causing Genji to have trouble breathing. Jesse suggested to take of the mask, but Genji didn’t even react to this. 

And Jesse also knew that Genji didn’t like admitting vulnerability so he took it into his hands to make a move.

„Come on, we should get going. I don’t want to get wet.“ Jesse said and got up, stretching his muscles and only now realising how tired he got from sitting in one position for too long at a time. 

Genji followed him quickly and they both made their way down the building. Maybe they could go into a cafe or at least find a place to stay dry and – more importantly - warm. When they left the building through the main entrance they both started to hurry a little bit because some droplets of rain were already coming down on them. 

But since the area was kind of seclued it took them some time to get to a place where they could hide safely from the rain. Unfortunately they didn’t get very far. By the time they reached a bridge they had to stop because Genji looked too uncomfortable to continue. They were both drained, Jesse could feel his clothes sticking to his body. He sighed and took off his hat, trying to shake some of the excess water off before putting it back on. Looking to the side, he noticed Genji bent over a little. He always did this when he had troubles breathing. So the fabric was drenched too. Of course. 

Slowly, Jesse took off his cape, moving over to the other so he could place it over the smaller man’s wet shoulders. „Here, you got nothin‘ to cover your naked skin.“ He pointed out worriedly, even if Genji never got sick. 

Genji didn’t say anything, but didn’t push it back which was already a success to Jesse. So for a few moments they just stood there before Genji moved, bringing his hand up to his faceplate. 

„Look away.“ The Shimada said quietly. Jesse complied without questioning it and turned away a bit. He heard the little hissing sound whenever one of the locks on Genji’s body disconnected. He was removing the faceplate, Jesse heard it. And then, he took off the fabric from the lower half of his face. Jesse heard the releaved breath Genji took as soon as he could breathe freely again when the wet fabric wasn’t blocking his airways again. 

„God, I already can’t wait for summer.“ Jesse said with a huff and kept his eyes away from Genji until he felt a familiar hand reaching out to touch his forearm. 

„I’m cold.“ Genji’s voice was quiet. He was always quiet whenever he was insecure. 

Jesse didn’t ask and just turned around, still not looking at him though while he wrapped his arms around the smaller frame, pulling him into a tight embrace so he could warm him up with his body heat. Even if his clothes were soaking wet, Jesse was always warm and during winter he sometimes felt like Genji used him as a human heater. Which he didn’t mind. He always liked it when Genji was seeking closeness which didn’t happen too often. So each time it happened, Jesse appreciated and tried to cherish it as much as possible. 

„When we get home, I’ll make us both a hot chocolate, how does this sound?“ Jesse suggested then with a little smile on his lips. 

Genji hummed and nodded gently. It was enough for Jesse to know that Genji was at least comfortable. If he was uncomfortable, Genji always remained both silent and motionless. 

„If we’re lucky, Angela will be there. She makes better ones so maybe I’ll ask her instead though. Just sucks that we didn’t get anythin‘ out of our scouting session today.“ Jesse added and looked at the sky. It looked like it would continue raining for a while longer. But it was fine, as long as Genji didn’t mind. The man in his arms shifted a little and buried his face in Jesse’s neck, arms around his hips. 

„Jesse?“

„Mh?“ 

„Can you stay with me tonight?“ 

„Of course, pumpkin.“ 

Jesse would always say yes. No matter what it was, he‘ d always do whatever Genji wished. Jesse loved him and would do whatever he could to help him realise that he was still worthy of love and care and that he was still human.


End file.
